


Birthday

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith has a secret he wants to share with Kurdy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belleferret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belleferret/gifts).



Kurdy was used to it that Smith talked only rarely about his plans. But today he acted even more strange than usual.

"Will you finally tell me, where we are going to?"

"To a birthday party!"

Kurdy slammed on the brake and Smith banged with his head against the windscreen. But Kurdy ignored his yelp, wondering if Smith had lost his mind now.

"To ... WHAT?"

"A birthday party!"

So he hadn't gotten it wrong.  
"Today is your birthday?"

Smith pulled a face.  
"Of course not! Did I say that it's my party? Come on, Kurdy, don't be stupid. Keep going, and we'll arrive soon."

Kurdy snorted softly and drove the jeep back onto the road. He knew well enough, his questions would go nowhere. When Smith was in this mood, it was usually better just to accept it. Only some minutes later they stopped in front of a big house and the memories hit Kurdy.  
"We've been here once some months ago. This is the children's home."

"Yeah!"  
Without hesitating, Smith knocked at the door. When an elderly nun opened he bent his head and said: "This is Kurdy! I think it's about time to tell him."

The nun smiled and answered with a soft voice.  
"She is in the garden."

And Smith went straight around the house, followed by Kurdy. The garden behind it was empty. Or ... wait. A little girl was sitting under a big tree, almost invisible, a sheet of paper on her knees, painting. Suddenly she seemed to sense their presence, looked up and a wide smile run over her face.

"Daddy!"  
She jumped up and ran towards them. Smith caught her in his arms, pulled her close and whispered: "Happy birthday, sweetheart!"

Kurdy watched the scene dumbfounded. He was on the road with Smith for a long time now. They had gone through a lot together. He knew more about Smith's mysterious talks with God and about his nightmares than anyone else. But this ... Smith had a daughter? That was just too hard to believe.

The little girl freed herself out of Smith's arms.  
"Sister Hannah asked me to wait here until they call me," she said.  
Then she turned to Kurdy and she smiled at him, not surprised in the slightest to see him here.  
"It's my birthday today, you know."

Only slowly Kurdy recovered from his surprise.  
"Yeah, I've heard that."  
He hesitated for a short moment. Then he reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small package, carefully wrapped in a soft rag. His hand was trembling only slightly when he handed it to her. She looked surprised.

"For me?"

"Of course! It's your birthday, isn't it? So this is your birthday present."

Thoughtfully she bit her lower lip.  
"I've never got a birthday present before!"

Kurdy smiled.  
"Well, I guess then it's about time to start with it."

He put the package into her small hand. She held it, let her fingers ran over the soft material. Finally, she unfolded it carefully. Kurdy closed his eyes for a second, then he heard her surprised outcry and he relaxed again. It had been okay to give it to her. Elizabeth would see it that way, too. When he opened his eyes again the little girl was still standing there, staring at the little brown dog full of awe. The sun was sparkling on the glass and suddenly she was beaming with joy.

"Rose! Rose!"

She looked up when some other children were calling for her. But before she ran over to them, she threw her arms around Kurdy and squeezed him. Smith followed her with his eyes, smiling. It didn't happen often that she was so happy. Finally, he turned to Kurdy.

"Thank you", he whispered.  
"That was nice."

Kurdy shrugged.  
"Bullshit", he growled.  
"This stupid dog was just a burden. I've brought it along for Elizabeth, you know, she loved these glass figurines. But before I could give it to her .... she was dead. I don't even know, why I have kept it for so long."

His eyes darkened, to think about this day did still hurt. This moment Rose came back into the garden.

"Daddy! Daddy, Sister Laura has baked a cake. A cake, just for me. With candles on it. She says, if I blow them out at once, I can make a wish."

She glanced at Kurdy who was still standing there lost in thoughts. Carefully she touched his hand.  
"Mr. Kurdy? Do you want to help me?"

Kurdy looked down at her and smiled.  
"Sure! Let's go!"

Smith watched the unlikely couple, how they went back into the house hand in hand. And he knew it had been a good decision to bring them both together.

**Author's Note:**

> written as a birthday fic for Belleferret  
> posted at my LJ  
> revised story: January 2016


End file.
